


Kitten Mama

by astradanvers



Series: Ken-Ze [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra is a ball of mush for her family, Cat is such a softy for her kids, F/F, Fluff, Ken-Ze series, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Ken-Ze has been with Astra and Cat for a little while but he's still figuring out what he wants to call Cat.





	Kitten Mama

Astra makes her way toward Cat’s private elevator, waving to the security guard at the desk as she passes. He grins, “Ms. Astra, Kenzie,” he holds out a hand to the little boy when Astra pauses, “give me five, buddy.” The little boy slaps the man’s hand with a grin, “You here to see Mama today?”

“We’re surprising her for lunch,” Astra says with a smile, not bothering to correct the guard’s name for Cat.

He nods, “My lips are sealed,” he waves at Kenzie as mother and son start toward the elevator once more.

As she steps onto the elevator Astra smiles at Kenzie, “Are you ready to see Kitten and Kar?”

“Kitten,” he says happily, clapping his hands together.

Cat had hated Astra for a little while when Kenzie picked up her pet name for the media mogul but slowly she had come around to it and even more had come to love it. Astra had never pushed for Kenzie to call Cat anything else, neither had his other mother, and they were content to let others make their own assumptions about what names Kenzie called them.

Astra stands Kenzie on his feet when he wiggles, maintaining her hold on one of his small hands, “Alright, baby,” she says as the elevator dings at the fortieth floor.

The two step off of the elevator earning a wave from Winn, who receives a wave back from Kenzie and a small nod from Astra. They turn to the desk normally occupied by Cat’s assistant and find it empty. Turning back Astra raises an eyebrow at Winn who makes a cut throat motion and Astra chuckles, “Another one bites the dust,” she mutters.

She hadn't expected the newest assistant to make it through the day but she had honestly expected the young woman to make it through lunch. “She sent the layouts from the art department straight to print.”

Looking beside her, Astra smiles at her niece, “She did what now?”

“Well after the flub with Ms. Grant’s schedule this morning, thankfully I was able to sort that out in two minutes.” Astra shakes her head, six months into her promotion and Kara still looks out for Cat more than anything else, “I had a meeting with my team at nine thirty and when I came back James was freaking out. Once I got him calm he explained that Lily had taken his layouts straight to print, not only was he not finished with them but Ms. Grant hadn't looked over them at all.” Astra’s eyes widen even as Kara bends down and scoops Kenzie into her arms, “Yeah, and to make it worse Lily’s first article was in them and we all knew it was going to be scraped.”

“Oh Rao,” Astra mutters, glancing to her lover’s office but finding it empty, “please tell me she doesn't have a lunch meeting?”

Kara shakes her head, “She went down to the nursery,” she says with a grin. “I distinctly heard mutters of ‘baby Kryptonian cuddles.’”

Astra chuckles, “Well this baby Kryptonian and I will be waiting in there,” she says, pointing towards Cat’s office.

“Dare you to sit in her chair,” Kara says with a grin.

Astra shakes her head, “I will be on the balcony,” she frees Kenzie from Kara’s arms, “little monster is going to be in her chair.”

“I will be out here taking video.”

Slipping into the office Astra circles the desk, squatting down in front of the chair after settling Kenzie into it, “Remember how I taught you to listen for Kitten, sweet one?” Kenzie nods, clutching his bear, Boston, to his chest. “Can you listen for her now?”

He nods and Astra watches him focus, they've discovered in the six months since he landed that the Kryptonite infused bear only dulls his powers minimally because of how diluted it is. “Chrissy,” he says with a grin.

“Yes, she's with Chrissy, she'll be back soon.” Christina Alura was two months old and had her entire family, biological and extended wrapped around her tiny fingers. “Can you stay right here until she comes back from seeing Chrissy?” Astra listens quickly to be sure that Cat is in fact on her way to returning from the twentieth floor before she stands, “I'll be right out there,” she points to the balcony. “Once Kitten comes back and we surprise her we’ll go get some lunch, okay?”

Kenzie smiles up at her, more awake at the sound of food than he has been since they landed in the alley next to the building, “‘Tay, Mommy.”

Astra leans forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead as she hears the elevator start moving, “Sit very still,” she tells him before moving out to the balcony, glancing at Kara to be sure Kenzie can't be seen in the chair now that it's facing the wall.

Sliding into a shadow on the balcony Astra looks back into the office, smiling at the perfect view she has of the doorway and Kenzie in the high backed chair. When she hears the ding of the elevator doors she sinks a little further into the shadows, “Who is in my office?” Cat demands but no one in the bullpen is forthcoming, least of all Winn and Kara who are standing at Winn’s desk seemingly lost in conversation. Cat simply glares at the back of Kara’s head and then makes her way towards the office, knowing if something untoward was happening Kara wouldn't be so distracted. “Astra, I swear if that's you in my chair -” the media mogul cuts herself off as she turns the chair around, face being taken over by a gorgeous smile, “Hey, handsome,” she says.

Kenzie smiles up at her, reaches up as Cat scoops him into her arms, “Hey, Mama,” he says, “missed you,” he continues snuggling into her shoulder.

Whatever Kara intended to catch on video Astra is positive it did not include the tears that well up in Cat’s eyes as she cuddles Kenzie closer to her, “I missed you too, sweetheart,” she whispers quietly, eyes seeking Astra as she hears the balcony door open. Inside the office Astra steps forward, barely reaching for Cat but the smaller woman goes willingly into the Kryptonian’s arms. “Hey,” she says sinking into Astra’s embrace.

Smiling, lips pressed to Cat’s temple, Astra whispers her own, “Hey.” She glances over Cat’s head to find half the bullpen watching them but a quick glare sends them scurrying back to their work, “We thought we’d surprise you for lunch,” she says as if Kenzie hasn't just turned Cat’s world on its end in the best possible way.

“Peas, Mama,” Kenzie says, lifting his head to meet Cat’s eyes.

There are tears in Cat’s eyes as she smiles and nods, “Of course, baby,” she tells Kenzie, “of course I'll have lunch with you and Mommy.”

Kenzie nods once, rests his head back in the crook of Cat’s neck and whispers softly, “Love you, Mama.”

“I love you too, Kenzie,” Cat tells him, “so much.”


End file.
